


Beauty

by FlowersAndLace



Category: La Belle et la Bête | Beauty and the Beast, Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: English is still not language of my Patria, Fairy Tale Retellings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-06 23:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowersAndLace/pseuds/FlowersAndLace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plot bunny inspired by this prompt: "Bahorel is the Beast, Jehan is Belle, Montparnasse is Gaston."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty

"Hell!" Bahorel cursed.

Jehan was kneeling by his armchair and pressed  the wounds with a clean cloth. Decor and color of the room - ruby red, blue and shades of wood - were lush without being stuffy, and although the fireplace was only visible source of light, the room was as bright as it was in daylight.  It was really a fairytale castle.  "I´m sorry," he said.

"Why? Treating my wounds?" Bahorel chuckled. 

"No," Jehan smiled.  "Thank you for saving my life from those wolves.""

"You should not leave the castle, however beautiful the snowy forest is." Bahorel didn´t sound angry. "And you´re welcome."

They were quiet for a moment. "Bahorel..."

"Yes?"

"How did this happened?" 

Bahorel knew what he meant. "My looks? A young man named Montparnasse  and his gang  were tormening an old woman. I humiliated them; I rubbed their faces to dirt, I made them to tell aloud what worthless crap  they are. Later  Montparnasse took his revenge."

"Montparnasse?" Jehan looked up.   "Eighteen, handsome, black hair?"

"So you know him?"

Jehan nodded. "Unfortunately. He... he wants me to be his... well..." Jehan could not say it aloud. 

"He wants you to his bed?"

Jehan nodded.  

"Yes, he likes pretty boys," Bahorel sighed. "Not that I have ever been pretty boy."

"Did he put a curse on you?"

"Yes. He thought that no one could ever love a beast, so only love can break the curse. Sadistic but showed more subtle irony than one could expect from Montparnasse."

Jehan looked up. "Montparnasse is wrong again."

"What do you mean?"

"I think I can love a beast."

 


End file.
